Tokyo Gunshot
by AkatsukiTheKings
Summary: What if The Akatsuki was a gang who ruled the most violent area in Tokyo, and Konoha was a small peaceful town just outside the borders. What could possibly happen when gunshots is heard around Konoha High, and a pink-haired student finds a wounded man? (Rating changed to M because of new storyline.) R&R please :D
1. A Stranger?

**Hello again, readers. **

**I got this idea while watching another anime, called Elfen Lied and I just had to write it down.  
Well, tell me what you think, and what i can do better. I know Sakura is a little OOC but its all fiction, and i hope you can handle her here in the beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or Naruto in general, but I do own the plot in this story. **

* * *

"Excuse me? Sir?"

"…"

"Sir! You're wounded, b-bleeding I mean.."

The white-haired man finally opened his eyes, and looked directly at the student. He blinked a couple of times before he actually felt the pain, that came from his left shoulder.

"What the fuck is this? And who the fuck are you? What are you doing here, brat?"

The girl, the pink-haired student who was already skipping class when she heard the gunshots, ran her fingers through her mid-back long hair, and gazed at the stranger in front of her. She had never seen him before, not in Konoha at least.

"You were shot, and then I found you. I'm sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno. You really need to go to a hospital!" She squirted before she laid a hand on her mouth and looked to the ground.

"Who the hell needs hospitals. Forget about it, sister!"

"But Sir!"

"Stop calling me 'Sir' for Jashin's sake! Just.. Can you at least get me to a place where I'm not going to get fucking shot again?"

The girl blinked like she didn't understand, but then she smiled.

"If you tell me your name, I'll let you stay at my place until you recover."

"My name? Why the fuck do You wanna know my freaking name?"

"Because if you're going to stay at my place, then I'm going to know what to call you." – "And please stop cursing, it's a bad habit, and it's really not a nice thing to do all the time."

The girl brightened up a little, and smiled again. Her green eyes sparkled in the sun and although she was a bit young, she was a pretty girl.

"Fine then. My name is Hidan, that's all you're gonna know, okay? No more fucking questions, I'm not gonna answer to your bullshit anyway. Got it?"

"Fine then, Hidan. Can you get up?"

"Of course I can get up, it's not like they shot my freaking legs of too, you know?"

And then the man stood up, like he said he hadn't lost his legs. But the strange part was that he didn't look like someone who just lost a lot of blood. He seemed fine, and pretty handsome too. At least in Sakura's opinion.

"Do you need help or anything, Sir- I mean Hidan..?"

"Don't fucking pity me, you little piece of shit. You want me to fire a gun at your already flat chest, and then see if it makes SOME fucking curves? No? I thought that already, then shut the fuck up, and show me the goddamn way!"

The girl, Sakura just nodded and hurried down the street, with Hidan just behind her. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone following.

The two of them stayed in complete silence the whole trip though the town, though it wasn't that big it took some time. They had to avoid too many people, because of the blood on Hidan's jacket and pants. If too many saw it, it would definitely set an awful rumor around, and the police would show up.

When they finally arrived, Hidan had lost a lot of blood, and Sakura almost had to carry him up the stairs, and into her apartment.

"Aren't you a fucking highschool-student?" Hidan asked while he slowly sat on the couch, witch Sakura had covered up with some dark bedsheeds to make sure he didn't left any blood on his way.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you fucking live alone. How many highschool students have their own goddamn apartment?" – "Hey, make me a sandwich, will ya?"

"Well, I'm actually 17, I also have a part-time job, and I had a boyfriend too, but we broke up last month. Look, I'm not a little girl, and just because it's not every day I pick up guys who has been shot, you can't just treat me like I'm your pet, because I maybe seem like a little innocent school-girl!

I'm tired of your cursing all the time, and I'm definitely tired of you acting like you're some 'Gangsta', if you really think there's other people out there, who would just take you in without asking any questions - and to have that clear - who wouldn't just go and call the police as soon as they saw you, then you're free to go. But let me give you some advice, if you really plan to leave, then leave the town already. Because I'm the only one around here, who's brave enough to just look at your sorry ass without calling the cops!"

"Okay okay, I'm fucking sorry, okay? Take it easy, girl."

"It's alright. I'll go get some bandages and hot water.."

Hidan looked frustrated when she left the room. It was years since anyone had yelled at him like that, and also, he had a strange feeling that this time, he didn't even want to shoot her..

Then he took his gun from the back of his jeans, and pushed it underneath the couch.

Sakura returned with the water and the bandages, and started to unbutton Hidan's shirt. He just looked away while she carefully cleaned around his wound.

"The bullet went right through you, and it'll heal in a couple of weeks. You can be out of here in 3-5 of days, if you just take it easy."

"Shit.. Fine." He added, and for the first time he really looked at her. Not just shortly, but he really got to look at her. Beautiful green eyes, maybe a little big for her face, but when her pink hair covered the most of her face like this, she seemed to be a really pretty woman.

'_Not like Konan at all'_ Hidan thought. Pein's lady, and the first woman ever to 'join' the group-meetings or be at the battlefield.

'_Pein really fucking taught her some fine shooting, and fighting skills.' _– _'Maybe I should get me such a killer-bitch too?' _And then he smiled. But where the hell should he ever find such a girl?

"Ouch! That fucking hurt!"

"Be a man for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fucking trying!"

"Then, you're not trying hard enough, Hidan."

"Fine! I'll be quiet, dammit.."

Hidan grumbled as Sakura laid the bandages around his wounded shoulder. The bleeding had stopped, and if what Sakura said was right, he could be on his way back to Tokyo in a couple of days.

"Okay then, all done. If you're hungry I can make you some food, but I don't want you to talk to me like I'm one of your bitches, or whatever you think I am."

Sakura smiled shortly, but turned her face away. _'Why am I doing this? He's nothing but a jerk anyway..'_ She thought as she stood up and gazed at Hidan. _'Maybe I'm just lonely. Yeah, that must be it..'_

"I'll be in the kitchen, please don't move too much, or the wound is going to bleed again."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

As Sakura began to make some sandwiches, Hidan sat in the living room thinking about what the hell this girl thought she was doing. _'I'm some stranger who just got fucking shot near her school, while I was running from some shitty rival drug dealers. What the hell is wrong with her?' _He thought. _'Well, I can always shoot her or kidnap her if she gets too cocky..'_ Even though he knew he would never to it in real life – not that he hadn't done it before – but there was something special about this girl- Woman.. And the thought comforted him.  
xXxXxXxXxXx

The next day Hidan woke up to an empty apartment. His shoulder felt a bit sore, but nothing like the day before. For a moment he wondered where the hell Sakura could have gone, but then he remembered. _'She's a god damn highschool student..'_

The day before Sakura had let him sleep on a mattress in the bedroom, instead of on the couch. But only because he had begged in over an hour.

In Hidan's opinion Sakura was a bit harsh on him. She had been a little difficult to be around, but he actually didn't mind. She was hot, even though she didn't have much on her chest. Instead of all those blonde bimbos the Akatsuki normally had around, she was all herself. A normal girl.

Sakura on the other hand was a bit tired of this strange man. He had told her the day before he was from Tokyo, and that explained a lot. But after Hidan fell to sleep, Sakura had done the daily cleaning, and found a gun underneath the couch.

She knew he definitely was in some kind of trouble, but she had never imagined that she had let a seriously dangerous man into her home. And it scared her that was he said the day before, about shooting her actually could be the truth.

In some point, she could call the cops. But if he where some kind of gang member, it could course her even more trouble than the police.

The day went fast, Hidan slept the most of the time, and Sakura just sat and stared out the window the whole time.

On Sakura's way home, she realized that she had left the door to the apartment open, just in case Hidan wanted to leave, but now it actually worried her. What if someone saw them last night, what if someone had been there?

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Hidan woke up, he got kind of a chock. Outside the door – witch he had locked when he realized it was open earlier – he heard voices. And police sirens.

He was lying on the couch again, because the mattress in the bedroom was a bit lonely when Sakura wasn't there.

He reached down under the couch, but the gun wasn't there.

"Damn that bitch, I'll kill her when she gets here!" He grumbled for himself, before he awkwardly got up, and into the kitchen.

He found a knife in one of the drawers, and prepared for the worst. But nothing happened.

Instead he heard Sakura's voice.

"What the hell is this! Dad, what do you think you're doing here, and why is the whole police apartment here?"

'_Dad?'_ Hidan was confused, but unable to think any further, because Sakura's voice broke the silence once more.

"You got a tip about someone who saw me with a white haired man yesterday!? Didn't you maybe figure out by yourself that it was me and Suigetsu, who I found all drunk and he had to sleep at my couch because he lives in Tokyo and it was too late for the busses?" – "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore! You can't just rush out because you think there's something wrong, when there isn't! If you need some real police work, then move! Because nothing happens around here!"

Hidan was a little scared. Sakura's dad was a police officer?

"But Sakura, there was heard some gunshots yesterday, I was worried.."

They must have been standing just outside the door, because Hidan could hear them both clearly through the walls.

"I know, I was on the school, and I hurried home until I found Suigetsu down the street. I should have called you, I'm sorry dad. But please go home, there's nothing to worry about."

".. Fine then.. EVERYBODY MOVE! IT'S ALL CLEAR!"

Hidan heard the door unlock, and saw the pink haired woman look all furious while she looked around after any trace of human life-, Erh, well him.

He didn't put the knife back, but kept it in his hands when he got out of the dark corner he had been hiding in.

"Why the HELL didn't you fucking tell me that your DAD is a police officer?! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Hidan was mad. Real mad. He could've been caught right there!

"I.. I didn't think it was necessary.."

"You didn't THINK? I got fucking _shot_ yesterday, and you didn't THINK?"

"Please, put down that knife.. You are scaring me.."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH! Where's my gun!?"

"It.. It's under the sink.." – "Please don't leave. Your wound is bleeding again..!"

Hidan looked down and saw the blood through the bandages.

"Shit.. Then fix it, I'm going tomorrow. Do you have a fucking phone?"

She took the phone out of her schoolbag and handed it to him.

He took a deep breath. Well, she did actually just save his sorry ass there.

"Thanks.. " He said. Then he laid the knife on the table and went to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

'_you're welcome..'_ Sakura thought and went to get some new bandages and some hot water.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hidan checked her phone for any information's he could get. But there was nothing there. She hadn't called her dad in days, or texted him for that matter.

He decided to call Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Yeah, it's me.. I'm in Konoha." He said.

"_**Who's with you? Do you have a gun?"**_

"Yeah, I have a gun. And I got the address for the fucking weapon transfer."

"_**Good, when is it?"**_

"A week from now, at 15:30 o'clock."

"_**Good, why aren't you back yet?"**_

"I got freaking shot by those assholes. They discovered our rat, he died."

"_**I know already, but where are you. I'll let Kakuzu know and he'll pick you up."**_

"I'm with the head of the police apartment's daughter. She's dumb as shit, I'll let you know tomorrow."

"_**I hope you know what you're doing. I won't accept any failures."**_

"I know, I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

**Well, I think I'll just stop it here, and then see what you guys or girls out there thinks. **

**I'll try op update at least once a month. But I - as a reader myself, hate to wait that long for an update - will try my mest to update sooner. **

**If you want to ask anything, then ask. I won't be mad, or sad, or stop writing. Any constructive critism will be noticed and I'll just in general try to live up to your expectations. :)**


	2. MY Gun!

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but all of my exams are starting this week(today) and I simply just wanted to make you guys an 'I'm sorry I won't have time to write anymore this week' chapter.  
**__**I'm very exited to write more of this story, because of the respons I got to the first chapter. So, thank you lovely readers! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters but I do own the plot. **

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" Sakura said and placed the ball of hot water on the table.

"I borrowed your phone remember? But it's really not your fucking business."

"Fine, whatever. Sit, I need to chance that." She said and pointed at the bloody bandages.

Hidan nodded obedient and sat on the couch. "Well. Thank you.." He said and turned his head to look out the window.

"No problem.. I just wish you would stay.. I know you probably have other business to attend to, but.."

"But what..?"

Sakura removed the old bandages and saw the once more bloody, but incredible muscular, shoulder of his.

"Do you work out, Hidan?"

"Don't change the damn subject! Why do you want me to stay?"

"Because.. I don't know, I just.. I feel lonely without anyone around.."

"Okay then.."

"Does that mean you stay?" Sakura's eyes widened and she stopped cleaning Hidan's shoulder to gaze up at him.

"No.. I'll still be leaving tomorrow, I do have other fucking business to take care of."

"Oh.. Okay.. I understand.."

Sakura continued to clean Hidan's wound and laid new bandages. All this as careful as possible.

"When.. When are you planning to leave..?"

"What day is it today?" Hidan looked at her, if she had school tomorrow, he would be out of there before she got back. If not,-

"Friday.."

'_Fuck.'_ .. "Tomorrow morning.. My bitch ass friend Kakuzu are picking me up." – "Look, there's something I need you to do for me.."

"And what is that?" Sakura looked a little confused, what could it be that she hadn't done yet?

"Stay the fuck away from that Suigetsu guy.. He reminds me of some shit ass guy I don't want you to be around." Hidan was serious now, he looked right at her without hesitation.

"Suigetsu is my ex-boyfriend?"

"Yes, and his cousin is a man named Kisame."

"I know. Why are you telling me this?" Sakura stood and walked away, but only to come back with the gun.

"It has something to do with this, hasn't it?" She pointed it at him, just like Kakuzu would have done to someone who owed him money.

Her gaze was dangerous, and her finger on the trigger.

"Look, I have reason to believe that Suigetsu is becoming a criminal, and even though he's a pain in the ass sometimes, I still care about him. And if you know something, I want you to tell me, NOW!"

Hidan's POV.

When Sakura came back and pointed MY gun at MY head, I hardly believed what was happening.

"Look, I have reason to believe that Suigetsu is becoming a criminal, and even though he's a pain in the ass sometimes, I still care about him. And if you know something, I want you to tell me, NOW!"

I slightly narrowed my eyes together, before standing. She followed with the gun still pointing at my head.

"And what now Sakura? Are you gonna shoot me?" I said, with a smirk. "Like you'd ever have the balls to do it!"

I reached for the gun, and took it from her without any problems. Like stealing candy from a child.

Her hand fell to her side, and she looked to the ground. Tears falling down her cheeks. What where that bitch even thinking about? And now she's fucking crying. Can it get any worse?

"I'm so sorry Hidan.. I don't know what is wrong with me.. It's just.. I miss him so much, and then you.. You know something that I don't, and.. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey girl.. Take it easy.. It wasn't because you were gonna shoot me anyway, come on.." I took a deep breath and with my good arm I held her head against my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and sobbed against my bare skin.

Something in me reacted to this non-sexual contact this woman and I had. (No, he did not get a boner.) Something electric, that made me shiver.

The rest of the evening went with Sakura crying, and me trying my best to comfort her. At last, she fell asleep on the couch with her head on my chest, and my arms around her, protecting her.

It was a good thing that she was such a short girl, because that meant she was an easy one to carry, even with only one arm.

I carried her into the bedroom, and carefully put her to bed.

When I was about to leave, she didn't let go of my hand witch she had been holding most of the evening.

"Please.. Don't leave.." She whispered.

It took some courage but I laid down beside her, and let her rest her head on my arm.

I laid like this a couple of hours, wide awake until I was sure she was in a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go.. "

When I left her bed she didn't move an inch. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear what.

Once again I borrowed her phone and called Pein.

"_**Hidan. What are you planning to do?"**_ He said.

"I'm coming back. The girl is sleeping, when the hell is Kakuzu coming?"

"_**He's already in Konoha, on a Motel not far from you."**_

"You checked up on the girl?"

"_**Yes. I won't let you take any chances. Get going, now."**_

And then he hung up.

Writers POV.

Hidan looked a little frustrated. Right now, he was unsecure of weather to just leave while Sakura was sleeping, or wake her up to say goodbye or something. In the end it didn't really matter, he wasn't going to see her again anyway.

Before he went out the door, he took one last glance at the sleeping girl. Somehow he thought he were going to miss her, even though he hated her for bossing him around.

He closed the door behind him and went down the stairs, and then he saw Kakuzu in his black BMW i8.

He went straight for the sports car and only nodded friendly at his mate in the front seat.

"Damn a nice car.. The gift from Pein?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Yes. Like I would ever spend this much money on a car.."

"Anyway it suits you. Your old car.. Let me just say it was the fucking ugliest damn car I've ever seen. Why the hell did you buy the piece of shit anyway?"

"Fuck you, that's why."

"Okay okay, I get it. By the way, what's the plans now? It's not like I want to go and get fucking shot again, when the freaks know we're coming, because of that shitty crack head of a rat Pein used to infiltrate the assholes with.."

"I honestly don't know. But Pein asked me to let you know that this girl you where fucking the whole time, knows something about Kisame and Suigetsu's connection. We won't let that out to anyone. Are you sure this girl ain't gonna talk?" Kakuzu gazed shortly at Hidan who had opened the window and was about to fire up a joint.

"She fucking cares about Sugetsu, he's her ex-boyfriend or some shit like that. She would fucking never tell anyone about what she know. Honestly she know's shit. That little bitch was about to shoot me with my own freaking gun when she thought I knew some more details!" Hidan laughed one of his evil demon laughs. But then he looked all serious when he started talking again, "But let someone tail her for a while. It's not like I fucking know her, and I don't want to make any fucking mistakes."

"Fine then, I'll contact Pein soon, you're gonna wait at the house the next few days. Sasori and Obito are there too, don't let them kill each other.. It's a direct order from Pein."

Hidan scratched the back of his head and smiled shortly. "Waiting for new orders. Well I know that fucking part of life."

* * *

_**Again thank you for rewieving, keep up the good work, because it'll probably make me update faster(Except for this week) :D**_


	3. Classified

**Heey readers, I'm sorry it went so long since my last update, I really am! But here it is, and I hope you guys like it!  
You meet some of the other Akatsuki in this one, and just to be clear, there's no hate between the members, it's just stress and bad moods. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any other characters used in this story. **

* * *

Sakura woke up that morning like every other morning except for the fact that she was alone. Again. Hidan was nowhere to be found, not even Sakura's neighbor – and very close friend – Gaara had seen or heard anything.

Somehow she got worried, and kind of sad too. Yes, she pulled a gun on him, but he was still there afterwards. And he stayed even after she fell asleep. She remembered him lay down beside her the night before, she felt his arms around her. No! She wouldn't cry! Not already! She didn't even know the guy?!

'_Maybe I need to get out.'_ She thought, before taking a quick bath, getting dressed and leaving the apartment.

Obito's POV.

I got another mission, a boring mission. To tail some woman who knew about one of the biggest agreements the Akatsuki had ever made with another gang/mafia/whatever-you-want-to-call-it.

At least I was not alone, well yes, but Itachi was also somewhere in the town. According to Hidan she was hot. I hoped so, or this freaking mission was gonna be a nightmare.

No, this was not like some gangster movie, we did not have any contact with each other, besides from when we had brakes. I would discuss the girl's behavior and Itachi would be… I don't know, sad, mad or whatever kind of mood he was in. What I'm trying to say is that he wouldn't say a single word.

I saw a pink haired girl, just like Hidan had described, step out from the building I had parked in front of. Damn I missed my own car that moment. Itachi had of course gotten the awesome job, to drive around the city in a sports car and getting informations, while I – I had to sit in an old Toyota and keep an eye on her, and only her.

But Hidan was actually right this time. This girl was a hottie. One of a kind. I knew already her hair was dyed, just like Kisame's - Even though he kept telling me it was indeed NOT dyed - But instead of his freaking shark theme, the pink hair looked cute on her.

There was one small thing I didn't quite understand. How the hell was she able to get reveled such secret informations in the first place? She didn't exactly look like a spy, neither a chick who hangs around with gangs.

And then it hit me. I'd seen this girl before. She was with Suigetsu around the time he and Kisame began to 'do work' together.

Suigetsu huh? Another fish/water-loving motherfucker.

So this girl was actually quite close to the Akatsuki, first one of our business-partners and then a very trusted member. Could she be a spy after all?

My hands tightened abound the steering wheel and I followed her closely with my gaze. If that chick was a spy, she was going to die!

Hidan's POV.  
_In the Akatsuki hideout._

How long was I supposed to fucking wait for new fucking orders? Or at least some update from Obito. And why the hell did that freaking son of a bitch to Itachi get the damn job? Why not fucking Zetsu? He's at least a bit more normal! Not all cocky all the time, and fucking reading people all the fucking time.

I sat in the living room grumbling to myself.

"Shut up Hidan, I can't make the bomb right when you're mumbling all the time. Get some fresh air or something! Hmm."

"Fuck you Deidara, go make your damn bomb elsewhere!"

"Someone is worrying about someone huh? Is it that girl? Hmm."

"I'm not fucking worried _about_ her, I'm fucking worried that she's an unreliable bitch, and that her dad is arresting Kisame AND Suigetsu right in this fucking moment!"

Deidara smiled and nodded, but he obviously didn't believe a single fucking word I was saying. Why didn't he just shut the fuck up and leave me alone?

"Weren't you planning to go visiting the chick again if we finds out she ain't a spy? Hmm."

"Maybe.. I could fuck her and then just fucking leave her, but it may make her talk a little too freaking loud about me, to some of her damn girlfriends. But either way I'm going to see her again."

"Yeah, Pein told that he's giving you orders to kill her yourself if she talks, right? Hm."

"Yes, and if she's not going to fucking talk, I'm still going to check the hell up on her, to make sure she won't in the fucking future."

"Sounds reasonable. Hm."

Back to Writer's POV.

Sakura had a feeling she was under surveillance. She began to walk faster as she got further away from her apartment. Maybe she should visit her father on the station, maybe that would help.

On the way down to small police station, she ran into a childhood friend she hadn't been seeing a little over two years now. Ino Yamanyaka.

"Hey Ino!" She yelled at her, since they were on each side of the road. Ino looked up, only to get a confused look on her face, that was, until she recognized her beloved friend.

She ran over the road, without looking after cars. But of course, the only cars on the road was old ladies and 'soccer-moms'. The two girls was screaming at first, then they hugged and then they just stared at each other. "We should find a Café and talk, we seriously need to catch up Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "There's a new one just around the corner, I've never been there before, but it seems like a good place for a long talk."

"Yeah, let's go then!" Ino said and dragged Sakura along with her.

ooOOOoooOOoOoOOooOOOoo

After a long chat about what both of them had been doing the past two years, Sakura finally found the words she had been looking for.

"Hey Ino, what about those boys you mentioned a couple of month ago?" Ino's eyes widened a little and she looked down on her cappuccino.

"They are not boys, Sakura. They're guys, and some of them are old enough to be men. But I really can't talk about them.."

"You know you can talk to me, Ino. Whatever it is, you know you can trust me." Sakura felt a little heartbroken. She didn't know that Ino had secrets for her like that. Well, yeah, after Ino and the parents moved to Tokyo the two of them hadn't been talking much, but it wasn't like her to keep anything from her om purpose.

"It's just. They're like a gang.. A really famous one in Tokyo. And I know I shouldn't be around such people, but.. It's like I need it. I need them really bad. You Probably won't understand." Ino giggled shortly before she continued.

"After all, you've always been too much of a chicken to try anything new."

"A gang, Ino? What the hell?" Sakura couldn't help it but think about Hidan. It wasn't like her to curse or anything, but bad habits didn't come alone did they?

"Yes I know, but.. I can't really explain.. I'm one of many girls out there, it's not like I'm a member, I just like to hang around.." Ino almost whispered the last part.

"Okay, it's okay.. I.. What are they like then? Because if they're mean to you, I'm going to kick their sorry asses!" Sakura laughed happily at her last comment, and Ino smiled shortly. "Like that's ever gonna happen!" She said.

ooOOOoOooOoOooOOooOoOoooOOOOooOo

In the meantime, the old Toyota parked on the other side of the street. Obito smiled shortly when he saw the two girls in the Café. The blonde bimbo he knew from their private club in Tokyo, where she hung around the guys most of the evening, and usually ended up in a bed with one of them later out on the night. He had to admit, that it had happened for himself once or twice too.

But it scared him a little too. How the hell did the two of them know each other, and why were they acting like they were best friends?

He took his cellphone and called Itachi.

"Itachi, check up on that blonde.. What was her name again.. Ino? Yes, Ino Yamanyaka, and Sakura's connection. Thanks." And then he hung up.

Itachi wasn't much of a talker and he had never been. Not that it was a problem, he was awesome to be on a mission with. Well most of the time, Obito thought to himself.

He kept watching the two girls around an hour, before they went to pay for their Coffee and separated after a lot of hugging and waving goodbyes.

Sakura's POV.

"See you soon, okay Ino? Remember to call me!" I yelled after Ino as we separated. Ino yelled her goodbyes too, and then we went each our ways probably both smiling like idiots. I did at least.

I looked at the cellphone clock and remembered my original plan about visiting my father at the police station. He were probably still in the office, and then I could spend some time researching on that gang Ino was involved with. The Akatsuki, she had finally told me after a long time of convincing.

I smiled shortly, Ino didn't even know how much I actually knew about someone I couldn't talk about. Hidan. Even though no one would ever believe me if I told them I had a – possibly – member of a gang from Tokyo in my apartment a couple of days.

I finally turned around the last corner just to see the police station in front of me. "Konoha Police Apartment" the sign read. I smiled and walked right inside.

I smiled to the woman behind a desk in the small room inside. "Is my dad still in his office?" I asked, and she nodded to me while talking on the phone.

On my way I met Kakashi, my dad's assistant, who was on his way to get some coffee. He told me that my dad was on the phone right now, and that I just could go to his office and wait for him. My dad always leaves the office to go in circles out in the back when he's on the phone.

I nodded and smiled to myself. What a wonderful day. I met Ino again, and now my dad was occupied. Now I could go and use his computer for researching. How lucky could I get?

I hurried in and the computer was already on, and even better, the database was open too.

I searched "Akatsuki" and then every information the police force – Both the apartment here in Konoha and the one in Tokyo – Had about the Akatsuki came up on the screen.

I printed all of it to read it at home.

Just as I was done printing, and removing the search from my dad's history, I heard him and Kakashi talk outside. I had already hidden the paper in the small handbag I had with me, and when my dad came in, I sat in his chair with my feet on the table, just as I always did when I came to visit him in the office and he was doing something else while I got there.

He smiled happily. It had been months since I'd visited him after I got my apartment.

The rest of the evening we just talked. I told him about my meeting with Ino – Of course without telling him the part with her and the Akatsuki.

When I got home, I still felt like someone had been watching me, but in this moment I was too busy to care. The papers in my handbag had been screaming to me the whole time, and now it was time to find out what Ino had gotten herself into.

* * *

**That's all for now, but keep rewieving and I'll keep updating. Thanks for all the good response, it really helps me and makes me want to write more, to make you guys or girls happy!**


	4. Akatsuki

**Yes, since I had already finished this chapter too, and the last one was more of a filler than I had originally thought it should be, I decided to give you this one too. So, there's a looot of action in this one, and the following chapters too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Some days had passed and Sakura was done reading all the facts about the Akatsuki, the police force had gathered. Now she knew that a man named Nagato Uzumaki, who was CEO of a big company named Rinnegan, had some suspicious connections with another man they only knew as 'Pein'.

Pein was of course a fake name, but no one had actually met this man, and no one knew what his real name was. Except for this Nagato, but he had alibis for every meeting and every phone call he had had with Pein.

Then there was the rest of the gang. The police only knew a few things, because every time they had arrested someone who knew something about the Akatsuki, he or she was killed or they had taken their own lives.

Of course the files Sakura had gotten(stolen from her dad) was filled with a bunch of names on stupid little kids who claimed to be members of the Akatsuki. But no one who was actually connected with the drug-dealing, mass murderous and very, very well organized gang, was ever caught in real life.

Only a small detail on the bottom of the document Sakura had just finished, there was a name witch she actually knew.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had been Sakura's first love for many years. He did not love her back though.

He had claimed that his older brother – Itachi Uchiha – was a real member of The Akatsuki.

After a long time with tailing Itachi, had him in to questioning on the station and trying to connect him with any of the other leads the police had, they had had to clear his name.

According to these files it was first now, many years after his brother, Itachi, had turned his back on his family, and their parents died the same night as he ran away, that Sasuke had recognized Itachi as his brother.

Sakura laid back in her bed, trying figure out what to do with these informations. It was first when her phone rang that she realized that she was way too scared of what could happen to Ino, to just let this be. This gang was suicide just to be around.

Sakura picked up her phone and looked at the call she just missed. But she didn't recognize the number though.

Just when she was about to delete it, her phone rang again. The same number.

"_This is Sakura Haruno, may I ask who I am talking to?" _

"_**Don't be so fucking snobby, it's me, Hidan!" **_

"_H- Hidan.. How do you got my number? And why are you calling?" _

Sakura's voice was a little shaky. Not because she was scared of him, not at all. But she _had_ felt like someone had been watching her since he left.

"_**I fucking borrowed your damn phone to make a call, don't you fucking remember that? I'm fucking calling because I'm coming to pick you up. So get your sweet ass down here, babe." **_

And then he hung up.

Sakura looked out the window, it was already dark. Probably around 9pm. She didn't think much though, she went straight to the bathroom and put on some makeup before she went down on the parking lot underneath the building.

About five minutes later a silver and light blue BMV HP4 2013 motorbike came flying through the underground parking lot. It stopped though, right in front of Sakura.

Hidan took of the helmet and was met with a death glare from Sakura.

"Hey babe! Wanna go for a fucking ride?" – "Oh, and you can't really fucking say no, because I got fucking orders to pick you up."

He gave Sakura the helmet but she didn't take it on. "You got orders to pick me up?! What the hell? I thought you would just leave and then I could go back to my life before you showed up?"

"You should have fucking thought about that before you fucking began to get a little fucking too deep into our damn business!" – "Now get up or I'll fucking have to drag you all the way to motherfucking Tokyo!"

Sakura cursed again before she took on the helmet and got up behind Hidan. He smiled evilly and sped up the bike and made Sakura grip tight around his waist.

ooOOOoOooOoOooOOooOoOoooOOOOooOo

Hidan parked the bike in front of a club. Even though it was only Wednesday the club was crowded. Sakura looked surprised and asked Hidan what they were doing there.

"Well, I shall fucking party with the guys, and you have an important meeting with our leader." He said and pointed at a VIP entrance.

"I.. You.. You said that I was begun to get a little too deep into your business. Does.. Does that mean that you're.. T- The Akatsuki?" Sakura whispered.

"You bet!" He said and smiled evilly again, even though she hadn't seen it the first time.

Sakura's eyes widened and she became all pale. Her legs shivered.

"Scared now Sakura?" Hidan said, before a hand touched Sakura's shoulder. She stiffened.

"Be nice to her Kakuzu."

"Are you gonna pay me?" a deep voice said.

"Fuck no!"

"Then shut the fuck up, Hidan."

Sakura turned around and saw a tall guy with tattoos in his face and on his arms. Brown hair and some scary contact lenses.

"Come with me girl." He said and started walking. She just followed without thinking.

They went through the door and into a dark room at the end of the hallway.

She sat down on the only chair in the room. Soon after another man went through another door in the other end of the room. He had orange hair and piercings all over his face.

"Hello Sakura. My name is Pein." He said. "I understand that you saved Hidan's life when he was shot, but that you afterwards decided to dig into our organization."

Sakura nodded.

"Under other circumstances you would have been killed already, but since Hidan owe you for saving his life, I'm not the man to give that order." – "I will give you two choices and then you can choose yourself. Wanna hear them?"

"Yes," Sakura whispered.

"Either you can leave here now, and never mention for anyone about this organization, nor our meeting here tonight. If you choose this and tells anyway, I will not hesitate and get you killed." Sakura nodded again. "Or you can stay here tonight and become a part of the organization. The Akatsuki is just a part of all this, but don't worry. They'll do everything I tells them to, including killing- or not killing you."

Sakura swallowed and Pein continued. "This Ino by the way. Don't tell her any of this. She is just a slut who hangs around the club, she is not a part of anything, and she too will be killed if you tell her anything."

Sakura thought about what Ino had said some days before. _'You've always been too much of a chicken to try anything new'_. She thought about the first choice, but that way she wouldn't be able to protect Ino without getting killed. But she also thought about herself. How would she ever be able to live normally, with this kind of information?

This time she looked directly at Pein, and then she said "I choose the second one."

Sakura's POV.

"Brave girl. Now, you'll have to move to Tokyo to make this work. I understand that you stole all the classified informations that the police have about us, right? That means that you know about Nagato and his company Rinnegan too. I've already talked to him, and gotten you a job as his personal assistant. That means that you will be under constant surveillance, every move you make, we will know about."

"I understand." I said and Pein smiled evilly.

"Good. You start on Monday, if you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at Hidan's place, since you two know each other already." – "Now, Kakuzu will escort you into the club, where the guys are waiting. Have a nice evening, Sakura." Pein said.

I stood up from the chair and went with Kakuzu out the door we came in at. Instead of going through the hallway again, we turned and went through a door into the club. It was still just as crowded as is was when I came.

He led me through the dancing people to a corner were Itachi Uchiha, Hidan and 5 other guys sat around a table. One of them I recognized as Kisame Hoshigaki, Suigetsu's cousin.

Hidan looked up at me, with surprise and something else I couldn't spot, in his eyes. Probably just drunkenness.

"Sakura, are you fucking still alive? What the fuck man, I thought Pein would've fucking killed you!" – "But it's damn good to see you, you're looking fucking good tonight!" He said and clapped on the bench beside him, shoving me that I could sit next to him.

As soon as I sat, she placed his hand on my thigh. "This blonde gay motherfucker, who is actually not gay, but fucking looks a hell lot like one, is Deidara. Next to him is Sasori, and fucking next to Sasori is Kisame, but you fucking know him already, don't you?" Deidara, Sasori and Kisame nodded and waved to me as a 'hi'. Kisame smiled shortly too, just as a reminder that he recognized me.

"Then there's Zetsu, him with the fucking green hair over there, and next to him is a very fucking drunk Obito. Don't let his freaking scars scare you." – "And last but not fucking least, is Itachi, but you two already fucking know each other too, so you'll fucking have catch up on your own."

"Now, time to get motherfucking drunk!"

* * *

**Well, I know this is kind of short, but I hope you amazing readers like it!  
****Please review :D**

And let us just be clear. Sakura did not join the Akatsuki, but she became a part of a bigger organization which also contains the Akatsuki. :)


	5. What did I do?

**Okay then. Here's the new chapter, and I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you like it just as much as you've liked the other ones! :D  
****In fact, I've been writing this while I should have been studying for my exam tomorrow, so I am praying to Jashin that you like it.. Here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki, or Sakura. But the plot in this story is mine though. **

* * *

I woke up the next morning, with a crazy headache. In a bed, which was definitely not my own. I remembered exactly nothing. Except for the meeting with Pein, and later the Akatsuki. 'Wait.. Didn't we drink really heavily last night?' I asked myself in my head.

I took a quick peek underneath the blanket I had around me. Only underwear. And my clothes was nowhere to be seen.

"Good-fucking morning princess" Hidan said while he gazed at me from the door. "Did you sleep well?" His grin was evil, but at the same time teasingly sweet. What could he be hiding?

"W- What happened last night?" I asked, wrapped the blanket around me and stood to go look for my clothes.

"Oh.. You don't fucking remember?" He said. Something told me he was teasing me, but then I noticed a sad expression run over his face. Even though it disappeared quicker than it came, I know what I saw. And it was there.

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"Uhm, never mind." He said before he turned around and left.

What was that about? And why was Hid- Ohhhh… Right. Pein told me to stay at Hidan's place until I got my own.

I looked shortly at myself in a mirror on the wall. My makeup was still perfect, and my hair wasn't even a mess even though I would have expected that.

I decided to go find Hidan and ask about where my clothes was. When I found him he was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Hidan, where's my clothes?"

"Oh, I fucking had to wash it along with my own goddamn shorts."

"Why only your shorts?"

"Because I like to fucking strip now and then."

I couldn't keep it in, and I just started laughing like a maniac. When it finally stopped, I realized that Hidan were looking at me while smiling. "I'm sorry I don't remember, it must have been a hell of a show!" I said while trying to control my giggles. He nodded, still smiling, and turned to the food.

"You can borrow one of my fucking t-shirts, I fucking bet they are big enough for you to wear like a motherfucking dress." – "They're in the fucking drawer over there" He said and pointed to where I could find 'em.

I chose a black one, and as he said, I could probably use it as a dress.

When I had changed, we ate and talked some more. But he still wouldn't tell me what happened the night before though.

Flashback, Hidan's POV.

"Ey, Hidan. Sakura seems a little too drunk, don't you think? Hm." Deidara said and fucking pointed at Sakura while he was almost fucking sleeping on top of the table.

I gazed at Sakura for a moment. Or maybe ten, what fucking ever. She was fucking lying with her head on my fucking lap, and was motherfucking giggling like crazy.

I looked up at the other members, like they weren't 3 times as fucking drunk as her!

Kisame and Obito were fighting over who had the motherfucking right to the last fucking Morgan, and while those two were yelling each fucking language, Zetsu drank the Morgan without them noticing.

Sasori had gone fucking home when he and Deidara came in a fucking fight over who's art was the real fucking art. Kakuzu was fucking still sober, because he wouldn't pay for the fucking alcohol, and Pein was fucking gone home too, to fucking be with Konan.

And Itachi was sitting underneath the fucking table and making Sakura laugh.

Suddenly Sakura sat up, took a look around the fucking table and saw Deidara on fucking top of it. She started to throw cigarettes after him, until he fucking finally woke and gazed at her with nothing but fucking confusion in his eyes. "What do you want Pinkie? Hm."

"Why.. Why don't *hic* don't you make some.. Something *hic* say BOOOM!" She said – or tried.

"Because Pein would kill me if I did.. Hm." Deidara mumbled and closed his fucking eyes to once more fall in a deep fucking sleep.

"Sakura, babe, why don't we go the fuck home?"

"NOO! I'm having sooo much fun! A- *hic* and, I don't thi- think I can walk.." She said and started fucking giggling again.

"B- but if you.. *hic* .. If you .. " And then she was fucking sleeping. Or passed out, I don't really fucking care which one.

"Yes, now I fucking have to fucking carry you!" I said, irritated.

"Tachi! Ey, weasel. Hey motherfucker, answer me you fuckhead!"

"Hmmn?"

"I'm taking your damn car, you know where to fucking pick it up." I said and lifted Sakura up. She was now lying in my fucking arms, like she was my fucking bride or some shit.

When we got outside there was a lot of fucking people gathered in a circle. I knew already it was because of our fucking cars, and in my damn case motorcycle.

As soon as people saw me, they fucking moved aside. _'Yeah bitches, you know who I fucking am'_ I thought as people were giving me space.

When I finally got to the fucking middle, the first thing fucking I saw was Itachi's red and black Lamborghini Sinistro.

I needed no freaking keys, because they were already inside. Nobody here had the fucking balls to steal one of the motherfucka' famous Akatsuki's cars. No fucking one.

I got Sakura in first, and then I fucking drove off.

Writer's POV. Hidan's flashback.

The night was already over the city, and the only sound through Tokyo's streets were the roaring sound of a Lamborghini.

Sakura mumbled sleepily in the seat next to Hidan. He just smiled and moved some of her pink hair away from her face.

"Hidan.. Are we… moving?" She said, drunkenly.

"Yeah, we are fucking going to my place."

"You know.. You look really.. Sexy, right now.." She said and turned her head to gaze at Hidan.

"You've looked damn sexy all night baby!"

Hidan drove the car up to a big house. Way bigger than anyone could have ever imagined.

"But.. I don't think I can walk.."

"No fucking problem, I'll carry you." He said and took of her seatbelt.

Then he got out, and around the car. He lifted her out of the car like she didn't weight anything.

Sakura grabbed Hidan's neck, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You're my hero in shining armor!" She said and giggled, still drunkenly. "Never let go of me.. Okay?"

"Why fucking not?"

"Because.. I feel safe around you.. Never let go, Promise?"

".. I Promise.."

"Thank you.." She whispered and laid her head between Hidan's shoulder and neck. "I like you, you know that?"

".."

"I like you a lot.. And I don't want you to let go of me.."

"I won't. I made a fucking promise!"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

Hidan opened the front door and went straight to his bedroom. "Time to fucking sleep, princess."

End flashback, writer's POV.

Later that day, while Hidan and Sakura sat in the living room and watched TV, there was a knock on the door. Before any of them could react, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu stood in the room. Luckily for Sakura, she had just changed back to her own clothes.

"Ey Hidan! Did you get laid last night?" Kisame almost sang while he sat down between Hidan and Sakura.

"Jealous?" Hidan said with a smirk. Sakura blushed and tried to look away, but her eyes met with Zetsu's instead. He didn't say anything though, and therefore she didn't feel the need to look away.

She noticed that half of his body were darker than the other, but she didn't ask about it.

Kisame just stared stunned at Hidan, who was still smirking. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm jealous!" He said, and made Sakura blush even harder.

Itachi growled from the other end of the room, where he sat. "Why are you two talking about having sex with my little brothers ex?"

Everybody in the room turned and stared at him. Only Sakura yelled; "He's NOT my ex!" Which made all the guys look at her.

"He's not?" Itachi asked and furred his eyebrows together.

"He said that?"

"I assumed that since you, of all the girls that crushed on him, were the only one he ever talked to."

"We were on the same team in class, that's all." Sakura said and took a deep breath to control her temper.

"Ohh, you've crushed on Itachi's little brother?" Hidan teased.

"Everybody crushed on Itachi's little brother" Sakura said.

Itachi frowned.

While the guys discussed some more about Itachi's little brother, Zetsu poked Sakura on her shoulder.

"Sakura, Pein told me to pick you up for some training." He said.

"Training?"

"You have to, it was an order."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because you need to learn how to shoot and fight properly."

"Oh.. " She said. She remembered how Pein told her about the organization. That it was bigger than just the Akatsuki.

In the meantime, the rest of the guys were looking at her. Smiling.

"She's gonna be wild you know." Kisame stated.

"Hell yeah!"

Itachi nodded.

"We'll be leaving now." Zetsu said, and took Sakura's hand to help her up.

ooOOOoOooOoOooOOooOoOoooOOOOooOo

Outside stood a McLaren MP4-12C in black and green, and an Audi A5 in a light blue with black alloys. Behind them stood a black and red Lamborghini.

Sakura was stunned over the choice of cars.

"How do you guys pay for those cars!"

"Oh. We're a gang you know, we do earn a lot of illegal money."

"Yeah.."

"We're taking the green one, get in."

Sakura did as ordered and got in. Inside the car, it was just as outside, styled in black and green. She didn't say much, but stared a lot.

"We're going shooting first. You know how to use a gun right? – **Of course she don't! She's just a little girl!**"

"Excuse me?" She asked, a little scared now. _Why was he answering himself?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, Hidan probably didn't tell you. I'm actually two in one guy. – **I'm the Black, and the boring one is the White.**"

"So, you have Multiple Personality Disorder?" She asked curiously.

"**You're a smart one, little girl.**"

"My name is Sakura. Anyone who has anything against me calling you by the colors you prefer?"

"No. **Do what you want, little girl.**"

"Okay then. But to answer your question Whitey, yes, I do actually know how to use a gun. My dad taught me years ago. I haven't used one since though."

"Good to know, then we can just go practice."

Sakura nodded. "But, where are we going then?"

"To our private practice area. **You didn't see that coming huh?**"

"Oh, no I didn't."

Zetsu smiled shortly.

"You're the first we've met in a long time, who doesn't have a problem with us."

"Really?"

He nodded slowly.

ooOOOoOooOoOooOOooOoOoooOOOOooOo

When they got to their PPA(Private Practice Area) Sakura's eyes widened. There were a big fitness room when they got inside. Zetsu told Sakura that the two floors upstairs were training rooms for all kinds of martial arts, and the basement were for their shooting practice.

They went down the stairs, and a small room with a long table and 10 chairs was reviled.

"We'll get you a seat soon enough, since Pein and Nagato have decided that even though you'll be working for Rinnegan, you'll be hanging with us in your spare time." Zetsu said.

Sakura just smiled. "That sounds good."

Zetsu nodded and went to a door with a 'Warning' sign on it. "Come." He said, and Sakura did as told.

Inside there were all kinds of guns, rifles, snipers and so on.

Sakura had to remind herself that they were a gang in Tokyo and ruled all the most violent areas. Not that she hadn't seen a room full of firearms before, because her dad showed her the one back in KPA (Konoha Police Apartment) when he taught her how to shoot. But this one was at least twice as big. And besides that, it was only for practice.

"I think.. What about a 9mm? **What about a rifle?**"

Sakura giggled at Black Zetsu's comment. "I think a 9mm is fine, thank you."

Zetsu gave her the gun and a pack of bullets.

"You do know how to change bullets right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good, the door is over there, all equipment is inside. Take Hidan's range, it's number 8. **Try to hit the target and not the wall, little girl.**"

Sakura nodded again, and went inside. Between every range there was a thin wall, which made it feel like it was only you, your gun and your target.

Sakura smiled shortly, before she went to the 8th range. She took a fresh pack of earplugs, loaded the gun and started shooting. First of she needed two hands, but after changing bullets twice, she used only one.

She didn't even realize that Zetsu were staring at her while she shot. He was stunned. She was a really good shot, and besides that, she loved it.

She was wearing a small smirk all the way through, and her body language told him that she was enjoying every single time she pulled the trigger.

"Hidan is gonna fall in love with her, when he hear this. **– He's already in love with her.**"

"I don't think so. **– You're also always so boring."**

"I'm simply just not a psychopath. **– Which means: Boring.**"

"Sure, if you say so. **– I did.**"

Sakura fired the last shots in her magazine and took out the earplugs. She gazed for a second on her work and smiled proudly at it. She turned her head and looked at Zetsu.

"Hey there. How did I do?" She asked.

"You did very well. **– I agree with the boring one.**"

Sakura smiled again. "What now then?"

"Now we'll drive you back to Hidan's place."

"What about you then? Where are you going?"

"We will report back to Pein about your shooting skills, and then you'll probably be training physical strength with Kisame tomorrow. **Try not to hit on him, or Hidan are going to kill you.**" – "I said that I don't think Hidan is in love with her! **– But I do, so shut up!**"

Sakura blushed and turned her head away. "O- Okay then. Let's go back." She whispered.

"Just leave the gun, Deidara and Sasori are coming later. They'll clean up."

Sakura nodded.

They went first out the back, to get the target Sakura had been shooting at. It was the same kind of paper targets the KPA used, and Sakura hadn't missed the head nor the heart, once.

"**Don't make the little girl mad, bro.**" Black Zetsu said, and made Sakura blush.

* * *

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. Sorry. xD **

**Any ideas, review :p Or review in general.. It keeps me writing you know!**


	6. In Love?

**Okay then, here's a new chapter! I hope you like this, even though it's short.. But it's okay I think xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or any other characters used in this fic. I do own the plot though. **

* * *

A dark alley in Tokyo, Suigetsu's POV.

"So, what you're telling me is that Sakura is with the Akatsuki now?"

The black haired boy in front of me nodded slowly. I couldn't help it but bite my tongue.

"Ino said she saw her in the club with them the other day. That's all I know."

"Alright then. You can leave now Sasuke."

The boy nodded again, turned on his heels and disappeared in the dark.

'_Well, I have to do something about that little problem.' _I thought with an evil smirk on my face.

At Hidan's place, Sakura's POV.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HOW CAN YOU FUCKING HIT EVERY MOTHERFUCKING TIME!"

I blushed slightly. When we got back from the shooting practice I'd forgot all about showing my paper target, because we began to talk about my dad and what I should do about my old life and stuff. It was first now when Hidan found it himself that I remembered.

Both Kisame and Itachi's eyes widened.

"I don't know really.. I.. Just shot?"

"YOU JUST FUCKING SHOT! You're a damn shooting God for Jashin's sake!"

"I thought you hadn't been shooting for years?" Itachi said and lifted his eyebrows.

"I guess I just.. I don't know okay, deal with it!"

"Sure. Man, and I thought you were just a little girl.." He finished and turned back to the TV.

ooOOOoooOOoOoOOoooOOOoo

The next day I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I blinked some times before I heard Hidan mumble by my side.

"I won't.. Nev- Never let go.. Sakura."

I blushed slightly. _'what the hell was that about?'_

I checked my phone. 10 in the morning. .. And a message. From Suigetsu. It read: _Hey beautiful, wanna meet up?_

I sighed and started getting ready for today's training with Kisame. _'I really need to go home and get my stuff'_ And again I blushed. It sounded like I was gonna move in together with Hidan. Stupid thoughts, stupid brain.

Kisame had told me the day before that he would go buy me a training outfit for today, but I had a bad feeling about it, especially because he and Itachi kept giving each other those glances..

I started to wonder. What did the guys do, that made them good enough to be members of the Akatsuki? What I knew already, was that these 10 members was the only members. And that they didn't just take people in like other gangs did.

I started to think back. On the time when I were little, and was on team with Sasuke and Naruto. When we started school we would be put in different groups or teams, _to make learning easy_, the teachers would say.

I smiled at the memory while I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

My thought went back to my childhood, and I remembered how Sasuke always just sat in a corner and seemed angry. Back then I thought about it as hot. Someone else would maybe say it was because he didn't paid attention, but he actually did. When we got tested in class, he was always the first to answer. Also in sports he was incredible, always the one picking a game, and kicking everybody else's ass in it.

The teachers said that it was because he was an Uchiha, that they had a special technique or a 6th sense. Something about their incredible big family, you could almost call it a clan, that had been passed down through generations.

But as all great things it had an end. Some night, all of them just died. The doctors said it was a sickness, but no one knew why all of them died at exactly the same night, or why Itachi and his little brother Sasuke hadn't been affected.

The point is, when we were younger, these teams we ended up in, some of them began to make 'gangs' out of it. But they kept kicking people out, and taking new in. Not like the Akatsuki at all.

ooOOOoooOOoOoOOoooOOOoo

Later on Hidan appeared. He said that he had smelled the food in his sleep and that he just had to wake up before Kisame would come and eat it all.

It was almost like he had told a fortune. Right when he had filled his plate with some eggs and bacon we heard the roar of a Harley outside.

He came in and we began eating in silence.

"Ey Sakura." Kisame said. "Try this."

He gave me a small bag with what I guessed was my training outfit. I finished eating, took the bag with me into the bedroom and started changing.

There was a small black top, which only covered my breasts, and a pair of also black hotpants, but with a red cloud on the backside. I sighed and decided to wear it even though I knew it only was for Kisame's own pleasure.

Hidan almost dropped his jaw when he saw me, Kisame just nodded satisfied.

"Hey Hidan, can you take me home later? I need to get some of my stuff."

"Yeah, why fucking not. – But only if you're gonna wear that." He said and pointed at me. Well, at my clothing.

I sighed. "Yeah okay.."

"I'll say hi to the guys for ya', we'll be leavin' now!" Kisame yelled from the front door. "Are you coming Sakura?"

I smiled shortly at Hidan before I turned to leave with Kisame.

Hidan's POV.

I looked at her right when she turned around, and noticed the freakin' red cloud. Our symbol. I smirked and couldn't help myself but reach the fuck out and smack her ass.

She turned around again, all fucking red in her face, but she didn't fucking say anything. She just fucking hurried out.

Oh well. I decided to fucking to go my bedroom and clean it up.

When I got there, I saw Sakura's fucking cellphone lying on the mattress. Again I couldn't help myself and my fucking curiosity. I checked the phone and found a freakin' message from Suigetsu from this fucking morning. She hadn't answered it though.

It somehow bothered me, because that little fucker was the one who had broken her fucking heart once before.

Not that she had told me, but because I'm a fucking snitch and this not was the first fucking time I'd checked her phone.

And why it bothered me? Because Sakura some-fucking-how had made me fucking fall for her. _How? I don't fucking know. Maybe because she's damn hot. And really fucking smart. And.. Her.. She's just fucking her._

I mentally facepalmed. _Why the fuck it she the only fucking thing I walk around and fucking think about?_

* * *

**That's it! Tell me what you think like usual! **

**To a review to the last chapter: No, Sakura and Zetsu are not going on any dates, since this not is a SakuraxMulti, but a HidaxSaku. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you had expected :)**


	7. Boys with their toys

**Finally i finished this chapter. I was worried I was about to get a writersblock, but I haven't!  
****As always thanks for the rewievs, and those who have chosen to follow this story too, I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, only the plot is all mine. **

* * *

Sakura's POV.

I hurried out the door, only to find Kisame on a dark blue Harley, smiling to me like I was the girl in his life. I ignored it though, because the only thing popping up in my mind, was Hidan.

Kisame gave me a helmet, and I made my way up behind him.

"The others are gonna drool when they see you!" He said.

"The others?"

"Yeah, Obito, Itachi, Deidara and Pein are waiting for us!"

I blushed when I remembered how little clothing I was wearing. And then we were off. Just like Hidan had done the day he came to pick me up in Konoha, Kisame sped up the bike and made me grab tightly around him.

When we arrived at the PPA, Obito, Itachi, Deidara and Pein did wait for us outside the building.

Deidara and Itachi both widened their eyes and, yes, they almost drooled. Obito blushed slightly and looked away, and Pein didn't look at me at all, only at Kisame.

It was hot outside so it actually didn't bother me being almost naked.

"Sakura. Zetsu told me that you're an exceptional shooter, which is useful. But how about your physical strength and stamina?" Pein asked.

"Well, both are good I guess.."

He nodded slightly. "Let's see then. What about you 5 go run."

"RUNNING? Hm."

"Yes, Deidara, running. NOW!" – "Kisame, how many laps do you take daily now?"

"Ten." Kisame smirked and looked at me.

"Then ten it is. Everybody run, now. You too Deidara!" Pein said before he went inside.

Kisame was already on his way, while Deidara looked like someone who was about to die, and Obito and Itachi walked up to each side of me. "Wanna run together?" They asked. Or Itachi did, but Obito nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" I said with a grin.

And then we started running. Already after 3 laps around the building – and other sports related areas around the building – we were tired. Not that I wasn't in a good shape, but believe me, it was not an everyday training building. This one was really, really large!

Kisame came up behind us, for the second time now. He stopped in front of us. "You can't keep up Sakura? I thought we could do this together? But if you rather like the Uchihas, then it's okay." He said and pouted.

"Like hell you're that much faster! We can do it if you can Kisame!" Obito said and smiled evilly. (Yes everybody smiles evilly, but it's not the Kindergarden, it's the Akatsuki!)

"Oh yeah? Then catch me!" Kisame had to almost yell after only 6-7 steps with his damn long legs.

I had to give it to him, he somehow made running laps fun! Even Deidara who didn't seem to like exercising at all got up and ran with the rest of us.

In the end we all collapsed behind the building on the ground. None of us could catch Kisame even though Itachi was close a couple of times, but then we found out that Kisame just had been playing with us and began running even faster.

It felt like the sun was burning on my already pretty colored skin, and the only sound I could hear was the sound of my own and 4 guy's heavy breathing.

Of some reason I kept smiling. I don't know why, but of some reason I felt so damn fucking happy. Deidara must have been looking at me, because he noticed me, and became curious.

"What are you thinking about Sakura? Hm." He said and turned against me, still on the ground. I don't know why, but that made me even more happy. I began laughing.

"You! I'm thinking about y'all!" – "I'm just.. *More laughing* I'm just so happy!"

There went some seconds, or minutes I don't know, before Kisame finally spoke. "We're happy too you know. It's been a long time since anybody have accepted us like you have.."

My laughing was about to stop, and was back to the biggest smile I've been smiling for a long time, and some giggles now and then.

"Why wouldn't anybody accept you?" I asked with curiosity.

"We're different. We're a gang, and we're all criminals, murderers. That's why."

"But you're still humans. Everybody deserves a chance, right?"

"I guess so." Itachi said. "but try to tell Sasuke that."

"In my opinion everybody deserves a chance, but I can't really speak for the whole world.." I answered him, my voice low like a whisper. I could almost feel the air get heavier, and no one was speaking. I guessed that everybody here had someone from the past, who was not giving them the chance I was talking about.

"Before I forget, why are we the only ones to do exercise?"

"Oh. You're asking why Pein aren't out here running with us? Hm."

"Yeah.. I know he's the leader and all, but doesn't he need stamina and strength too?"

"He's never really leaving his office. It actually surprises me to see him here." Kisame stated.

"He's here because of you, Sakura. He needs to observe your progress." Obito said.

"Progress? Which progress?" I lifted one of my pink eyebrows, even though I knew he didn't look at me.

He sighed. "Nothing, forget what I said. Shall we head inside and get something to drink, or lie out here dying in the sun?"

We agreed to head back inside. The rest of the training session went with some lessons in close combat with Itachi, weight lifting with Kisame and Obito who was surprisingly strong, and almost took as many kilos as Kisame. And kickboxing.

While training the Kickboxing with Deidara I realized the sun was setting. I lost my concentration and he swept my legs away. He catched me though before I hit the ground.

ooOOOoooOOoOoOOoooOOOoo

Instead of Kisame taking me back to Hidan's place, Pein offered – well he ordered that I drove with him instead.

I glanced shortly at Obito who mouthed 'don't worry' to me, before he and Deidara left on each their Kawasaki. Deidara on a z1000 in bright yellow and Obito on a black and orange Ninja zx10r.

With everyone else gone, left was only Pein and I. I glanced up at him, and he was gazing at me too. He turned away from me just as I thought I caught him smiling.

"Like fast cars?" he asked.

I smiled though. His voice was lighter than before, boyish even. He seemed so calm all of a sudden, like he was no longer the domineering boss.

He started walking and I followed. "Where are we going?"

"My car is parked just up the road, I don't want her dirty with all the dust from the parking lot."

_Her?_ Oh well, boys and their toys.

"She's an Aston Martin Vantage GT3. The pride of racing cars, and the pride of my private car collection." A brief moment I though he was done, but continued. "I chose to drive her today, because I thought you liked fast cars."

"I do." I replied.

"Do you now?" He said with a wide grin.

My eyes widened shortly, before us stood – as he just said – the pride of all racing cars the world over. I'd never seen one in real life, but here she stood. Shining black, with tinted class windows, the perfect formed spoiler on the back and bright orange alloys. My mouth slid slightly open as I went to her left side and really looked at her. She was.. More than perfect! Indescribable!

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as Pein got to my side and opened the door in the passenger side for me. Just like a princess with a limo. But this was way better! I dream came true.

Carefully I got into the queen of racing cars. My hands drifted slowly over the insides. Everything was in a delicious creamy colored leather, inclusive the steering wheel which I touched briefly too. Behind me was probably the biggest subwoofer I'd ever seen and on my left was probably some of the only black thing in here, the radio, which included cd-player and everything such a device can include.

Pein got in, still with the smile on his lips, the teasing and boyish smile. One I'd never seen on him before – well, I'd never seen him smile. And I decided that that was a smile I would wait a thousand years to see once more.

He turned on the engine, and she purred like a kitten.

"Ready?" He said. I couldn't do anything but nod, my words simply failed me. "Seatbelt." He ordered, a moment back to his normal domineering self, and I obeyed. In one swift movement he sat her in gear and we drove off with a speed I nearly wouldn't have believed if I hadn't been here.

I glanced at him, his eyes were on the road. But his smile. I had to admit, I already loved that smile. For a moment his eyes became so much more intense and his smile widened. Shortly he gazed at me, his eyes burning into mine. He pushed a button at the radio, and from the speakers _Uberjak'd – Whistle Bounce_ was heard. He turned the music up even more than it already was, and connected the subwoofer with the radio.

It was mind-blowing. Sitting in an Aston Martin with music up louder than I'd ever tried before, with this super-hot and – for a change – boyish and carefree leader of the Akatsuki by my side.

Watching the road ahead of us, I expected him to slow down. The road turned to the right and we was driving way too fast. I remembered how I'd seen drag races at home in Konoha, where the drivers had had to drift around corners, to cut the fellow drivers off in the curves of the road.

In a brief moment I prayed to God for my life, that was, only for a moment though. I kept staring at the road, until he sped up the goddess of a car and I felt her rear end start sliding to the left. I gazed at Pein who was also gazing at me. His gaze so intense, burning with passion. He smirked at me!

And then it was over. Just like that. Even though it had felt like slow-motion to me, it probably only took a few seconds.

Pein's phone started to buzz – it was directly connected to the car's speakers – and he pushed the pause button on the radio. He pushed another button and a voice I didn't recognize called out a name I'd never heard before.

"Nagato, you're on speaker, Sakura is here." Pein said loudly. I glanced at him once more, and he had an unreadable expression on his face. His smile gone, but his eyes still burning with passion for this wild and super amazing car.

"Sakura Haruno. The girl who stole all the classified files about my organization from her dad – without being caught. I'm very pleased to finally have a chance to talk to you. My name is Nagato Uzumaki, you must have read about me at least in the files you stole." The man said. His voice low and husky.

"Indeed I have, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm pleased to talk to you too. I'm glad you want me in your company." I said. My voice a little too shaky and giving my anxiety away. I just hoped he couldn't hear over the phone.

He laughed a little before talking once more. "I have to Miss Haruno. After all you know more about this organization than half of the Akatsuki does. But I can tell that you're not just some stupid curious little girl after all. You do know how to handle a gun, and 9 wild criminals at once. I'm impressed."

I flushed and turned away even though he couldn't see. "Thank you Mr. Uzumaki."

"Call me Nagato. I am your direct boss after all. Welcome to the organization of Rinnegan." - "Yahiko, make Konan come to my office at once. That's all." He said and ended the call.

'_Yahiko? Is that Pein's real name?'_ I swallowed hardly.

"To your unspoken question, yes, Yahiko is my real name, Pein is just an alias I use to the members of the Akatsuki. And why? Because the Akatsuki just is a small piece of a bigger plan. They do not need to know any more than the basics. They do not know about Nagato nor the Rinnegan. Only a few very trusted members know. You can call 'em your safe's and those are the only ones you can discuss the organization with, besides me of course." He smiled shortly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I guess you already know who these people are?"

"Obito and Konan." I said.

"Yes, and Zetsu too."

'_Zetsu huh?'_

"Yes, Zetsu."

"Do you read minds?"

"No, I read people. I read you." He grinned and smirked.

"Like Itachi?" I asked and frowned.

"Better than Itachi." His dazzling smile was back on, and in the background the sound of _Fatboy Slim VS Dimitri Vegas – Eat, sleep, rave, repeat. _Was barely heard.

"But remember. To everyone else in the Akatsuki even your safe's I'm Pein the leader of Akatsuki. Nothing less, nothing more. In private you can call me Yahiko though."

I nodded. This was a lot of informations to take in, but as I began to recognize the area I realized we were almost at Hidan's place.

At some point my subconscious began to panic. With all these news, I didn't know how to face Hidan. Especially because I couldn't tell him. I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him everything so badly it almost made my head ache.

Pein parked on the road outside Hidan's house.

"I'm glad you like fast cars. I had fun today." He said but didn't look at me.

"I'm glad I've seen this side of you. It fits you better than the grumpy leader I thought you were." I giggled shortly before leaving the car and waving goodbye as he drove off.

* * *

**I think I've forgotten to say that i hope you go check out all the awesome vehicles, because they are definitely worth looking up! **

**And as always, rewiev your thoughts, it would help me to know what you're thinking, also about the plot and maybe some thoughts to what next chapters could contain! **

**Love you all, my fantastic readers! :3**

* * *

**I've made a storyline for this story, and it starts after chapter 8 which I'm really working on right now.  
****The point is, that I have to change the rating from T to M, because accorting to the plans I have for this story, it's no longer a story for children. **

**But, I think the storyline really is gonna work, and that I'm gonna make something Original.**

**Thank you so much for the support, I would never have gotten so long without it! **

**- Remember that even though I now have a storyline, I'll still take in requests for the story. It's not written yet, and the storyline is only the 'bigger' happenings. :D**


End file.
